


Even Wasps are Drawn to Honey

by AetherBunny



Series: M'alls Well that Ends Well. [4]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Awkward Flirting, Crushes, F/M, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, for now at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: “Do you ever feel like we should get married? I think we should just elope.” Scott proposed. Lately this really elegant older woman had been stopping to get smoothies. Not every day, but a few times a week.“Cute, you're very cute, my husband would probably shake your hand and pay for the wedding.”'But” Scott knew there was going to be a but...Scott Lang continues to put his foot in his mouth. I don't think he ever takes it out of there really.





	Even Wasps are Drawn to Honey

**Author's Note:**

> God I hope they let Scott and Janet get along in the MCU. You absolutely can't tell me they won't. They gave them so many good parallels...

Lately this really elegant older woman had been stopping to get smoothies. Not every day, but a few times a week. Not the same smoothie which was kind of unusual. Most people had something they liked and they stuck with it, she on the other hand seemed determined to try the whole menue.

 

“What will it be today ma'm?” Scott liked when she came by. It was always before noon and it was nice to start with a nice customer.

 

“Your finest house red served room temperature please.” She dramatically tossed her hair over her shoulder. He just smiled. “Oh, whatever that peanut butter chocolate one is. Make it a big one.”

 

“Do you ever feel like we should get married? I think we should just elope.” Scott proposed as he handed her card back.

 

“Cute, you're very cute, my husband would probably shake your hand and pay for the wedding.”

 

'But” Scott knew there was going to be a but.

 

“But my daughter would disown me.”

 

“Aww.”

 

“She's the light of my life but she inherited a bit of a stick in the mud from her father. You can be my secret smoothie boyfriend if you want though.” Fancy Smoothie Lady tipped her glasses down to wink at him.

 

“A dream come true.” He passed her her mid moring snack and she left laughing.

 

 

At the same time Fancy Smoothie Lady was coming by he was attempting to not be smitten with the newest security guard. He first spotted her in the midst of the bearpocalypse but had no time to admire her. Since then he's had plenty of time, unfortunately. He really didn't need something else to distract him and make him look like a doofus at any given moment. He did that enough on his own.

 

Still she was really something else. He still didn't know her name and he really was too embarassed to ask anybody else about it. He _could_ ask Sam, but it wasn't worth the crap he'd get about it for the rest of his life. Sam Wilson had worked for years as security in the mall but one too many weirdos left him burnt out. Instead he got a job at the men's clothing place right across from the food court. He left on good terms and was still friendly with the security staff, he and Scott on the other hand were antagonistically friendly with one another. They gave each other an awful lot of shit but at the end of the day they were still pals. He _knows_ Sam knows, but he also knows if he asked she'd find out. So he just hoped she would miss breakfast one morning and stop by for something sweet.

 

FSL caught him spacing out once, maybe looking in her direction. Hotcop was helping an elderly couple with what looked like directions to a store. There were a lot of directional hand motions.

 

“Not that I get enough of these to know, but you're blending a little long there loverboy.” She waved a hand in front of his face.

 

“What, oh no, I uh. I I'm not-” He stopped the extra smooth smoothie.

 

“Mm hmm.”

 

“Okay, fine sure. I like the pretty cop lady.”  


'Have you talked to her?”

 

“No! I haven't even been close enough to her to read her name tag let alone say words to her. And it's fine. She's way out of my leauge I can tell that from here.”

 

“Out of your league?”  


“She's _stunning_ and I put fruit in a blender for money.”

 

FSL tisked at him.

 

–

 

FSL did not come to visit the next day but something just as good happened, maybe even a little better.

 

“Morning Cap!” Steve Rogers, military vet, was a day shift supervisor. He was a generally pleasant guy and a favorite of the early morning mall walking crowd. He had a wholesome boy-next-door kind of vibe and a face to match. Most everybody in the mall called him Captain or Cap as an affectionate nickname.

 

“Morning Scott!” Steve leaned a little on the wall.

 

“What's the good word?” Scott asked.

 

“Busy day doing laps.”

 

“That's all you can hope for.”

 

“Hey, speaking of, have you met our newest hire?” Steve gestured to the woman beside him.

 

“No, hi. Scott.” He gave a stupid little wave.

 

“Hope, nice to meet you.” She was polite at least.

 

“I hope it's nice to meet me too.” He couldn't stop himself. She just furrowed her brow.

 

“Sorry that was kind of stupid.” 

 

“Just a little.” She agreed.

 

“Have a good day man, we'll see you around!” Steve waved as they left to continue their route.

 

Lucky for him Cap was pretty damn oblivious when it came to matters of the heart. Half the mall was in love (or at least lust) with him and he didn't seem to notice at all. This means he missed Scott's fabulously stupid attempt at flirting.

 

\--

At the end of the mall closest to the Barnes and Noble was Pym's, Hank Pym was renowned as a jeweler as much as for being cranky old man. His store was right on the corner next to an entrance and it was open on two sides. A pillar supported the very corner and you could cut through his store to get where you were going just a tiny bit quicker. A _lot_ of people did this and it drove Pym _up the wall,_ he was always complaining about it to any staff that would listen. He was sure there was a file in Ms. Pott's office dedicated solely to complaints from Hank Pym.

 

Scott did it once and then never ever again, he got an earful and then a very gentle heads up from one of the more personable security staff.

 

“Hey man, it was probably an accident but Pym wants me to remind you the boudaries of his lot.” Luke was a big guy with a friendly smile. He was probably the most easy going of the security staff.

 

“Yeah, sorry it slipped my mind.”

 

“Happens to the best of us.”

 

–

 

One particular afternoon Cassie had been dropped off after school and the two of them were headed back to his place for the weekend. They were headed out those very doors near the Barnes and Noble when one of those weird movie moments happened.

 

As they approached he could see Pym was upset and Hope was rubbing her forehead as he explained something to her. She looked unsually flustered.

 

Getting a little closer, just within earshot Cassie stopped him.

 

“Wait!” She called.

 

“Dad” Hope said at nearly the same time.

 

Scott looked to see Cassie tying her shoe and Pym and Hope stopped talking all together. The three adults made some sort of confused eye contact and then thankfully Cassie finished.

 

“Okay!” She took Scott's hand again, and it was a moment or two before Hank and Hope continued their heated discussion.

 

\--

 

He relayed the Dad thing to Luis the next shift they had together.

 

“You didn't know that?”

 

“No, what?”

 

“Yeah, I mean I never met her met her, but I mean her mom's been coming to get smoothies all the time and I just thought you knew?”

 

“Knew what?”

 

“Keep up man, do you know anything about fashion?”

 

“No?”

 

“I can tell, but, Hank Pym is married to Janet van Dyne _international fashion icon_. She's doing a spring line with Kimoyo next year and has been hanging out to talk it over with T'challa.”

 

“Okay but what does this have to do with Hope.” Scott was so very very lost.

 

“Haven't you seen her name tag?” Luis tapped the tag on Scott's chest for emphasis.

 

“And have her think I'm looking at her chest? She'd shoot me.”

 

“They're unarmed, but it says van Dyne, Scott, van Dyne!”

 

“So the daughter of a famous jeweler and a famous fashion designer is now a mall cop?

  
“Yeah, I don't question other people's choices!”

 

“That's for sure, but what's this about van Dyne and smoothies?”

 

“I can't believe I hired you! That's your smoothie friend dumbass!”

 

Scott needed to sit down, but he settled for sticking his hands in cold water and putting them on his face. Man he was an idiot.

 

\--

 

He saw her coming and waited for her with his face in his hands yet again.

 

“Hi Janet.” He said weakly.

 

“I was wondering how long it would take. Two plus two, plus two equals six, there's one more step than you expected.”

 

“You can say that again.”

 

“I have not said anything to her _or_ her father, so your secret's safe with me -”

 

“Oh good _thank you_. I think I would liquefy and then you could put me in a cup and take me with you.”

 

“I'd like that, but it's hard to explain to your friends why there is a straw in your son-in-law.”

 

“Let's not get ahead of ourselves now.” He finally took his face out of his hands.

 

“Scott, look at me. You're a sweet man with a good head on his shoulders. Hope comes off a little intimidating sure, but even wasps are drawn to honey!”

 

“Comparing your own daughter to a terrifying stinging insect does not instill much confidence in me.”

 

“I believe in you. And if she turns you down _then_ we can run away together.” She smiled.

 

“It's a deal.”

 

“She didn't get my sweet tooth but she does actually have a sense of humor she hides well. She likes floral scents and strong coffee. That's my starter advice. Take your time! Good luck!” Janet didn't even get a smoothie that morning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes I DID give Janet her classic side career...
> 
> To answer the number one question, yes there will be more lol!  
> This series will go on for as long as I have ideas!  
> I adore Janet and she'll appear often to cause mischief!  
> it will take Scott and Hope a little while to get together, but you guys will be there every step of the way lol.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the interaction! I'm going to do my best to keep up!


End file.
